poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 Helps Free Willy 2
PlotEdit It's been two years since Jesse saved and freed his orca friend, Willy. Jesse, now a teenager, has since been adopted by his foster parents, Glen and Annie Greenwood. Jesse and his adoptive parents are preparing to go on a family camping trip to the Pacific Northwest. Before they leave town, however, Dwight, Jesse's former social worker, shows up to inform them that Jesse's biological mother, who abandoned him 8 years ago when Jesse was 6, was found in New York City, but has died and left behind her other son, Jesse's 8 year-old half-brother named Elvis (Francis Capra). Elvis is morose, overly talkative, and mischievous, and he is also prone to telling lies and easily gets on Jesse's nerves. He is invited on their trip to San Juan Island so that he and Jesse might get to know one another. At the environmental institute there, Jesse reunites with his old Native American friend Randolph Johnson (August Schellenberg) whom Jesse met at the aquatic park when he met Willy and quickly becomes smitten with Randolph's attractive and kindly goddaughter, Nadine (Mary Kate Schellhardt). Meanwhile, resentment and disrespect from the fretful Elvis continues to be a problem for Jesse. Jesse cautiously begins to show his interest in Nadine, and as the awkward teenagers grow closer, Jesse helps Nadine befriend Willy and his orca siblings, Luna and Little Spot, in part using amateur synchronized swimming. As they continue to enjoy their camping trip, not withstanding more angst from Elvis regarding his unhappy childhood, an oil tankerruns aground and spills oil into the ocean, trapping the three young killer whales in a small cove. When word gets out that the orcas are trapped and Luna is dying from the oil in her lungs, John Milner, the president of the oil company (Jon Tenney), arrives and announces a plan to move the orcas into captivity where they can recover from their injuries. His real plan, however, is to sell the orcas to marine mammal parks and have them perform in shows. Jesse, Nadine and Elvis get the orcas away from the cove by stealing the boat belonging to Glen and leading them out of the cove to safety, but then the tanker explodes and the crude oil in the water catches fire. The kids' boat hits a rock and starts to sink, while Glen, Annie, and Randolph set out to find them in Randolph's boat and radio for help. Nadine and Elvis are lifted into a rescue helicopter summoned by Randolph's distress signals, but the rescuers are unable to get Jesse. However, Jesse is rescued by Willy, who delivers him to Glen, Annie and Randolph. He then sends Willy back to his own family. When Nadine, Elvis and Jesse are reunited, alive and safe, Jesse then acknowledges Elvis, and Elvis shares stories about their mother with Jesse, letting him know she did love him. Glen and Annie decide to adopt Elvis too so the brothers can stay together. Transcript Ben 10 Helps Free Willy 2/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series